Summertime at the Wayne Household
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: Its Summertime at the Wayne Household. Babs' AC has gone out, Dick's hanging out at Wayne Manor, Bruce is busy as always, Alfred is just Alfred and Tim is just trying to deal with living in a full house. Oneshots about summer life with the Batclan.


**Soooooo this is just a plot bunny that has been jumping around in my head for quite some time. Oh yeah! I also don't care AT ALL about the timeline so I will probably be jumping around a lot. Sorry about that! But the only Batclan I acknowledge is Tim, Dick and a non-crippled Babs. So yay! **

**Much love,**

**BWBW**

"Sorry for showing up unannounced Alfred"

Clark said as he followed the butler through the stately halls of Wayne Manor.

"Its just that I haven't seen him in a while and I was in the neighborhood..."

The reporter trailed off. Sitting on a barstool in the kitchen where Alfred appeared to be making breakfast.

"Its no trouble at all sir. Would you like some orange juice?"

"Yes please. Its so hot in Gotham during the summers"

Clark said loosening his tie.

"Indeed it is sir. The children have been running amok. The air conditioning broke down in Miss Barbara's apartment so she has been staying here for the time being"

Clark nodded thoughtfully sipping his juice and staring out of the great windows at the blazing morning sun dragging itself up into the air.

"So where exactly is Bruce?"

"At a board meeting I believe. He should be back with in the hour."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while. Clark drinking his juice and thinking about whether or not he left the stove on and Alfred reading the newspaper. Suddenly the sound of clomping feet and yelling could be heard from upstairs.

Clark looked at Alfred questioningly. But the butler continued reading the newspaper. Seeming to not have heard.

"Babs! Hurry the hell up! I need to shower too!"

Dick shouted pounding on the bathroom door and itching the growing stubble on his chin.

"This is _my_ bathroom! Go use yours!"

"Tim's in there and that bathroom is tiny! The two of us can't fit in there!"

He recieved no reply. Dick's ears perked up at the sound of the shower turning off.

"Finally you're done."

"Not quite."

The sound of the hairdryer being pulled out from the cabinet under the sink made Dick groan.

"You don't need to dry your hair Babs you look great!"

"You're just saying that so you can get in here and _don't _call me Babs!"

Without saying anything more. Nightwing backed up against the stairs railing and slammed his body into the door. Successfully breaking it down. To reveal a very wet, very sunburnt Barbara wrapped in a towel. Her long read hair wrapped high on her head in a towel as well.

"You _moron!_"

She screamed stomping towards the former boy wonder.

"Nice tan Babs"

He smirked pointing at her cherry red arms.

"This is no time to joke! Alfred is going to _kill _us unless we fix this now!"

Out of nowhere Tim appeared in the doorway behind them.

"Alfred is gonna be so pissed!"

The youngest of the Batclan said with a dubious smile.

"I'm gonna go tell him!"

He said with a huge grin walking down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!"

Barbara and Dick raced after him.

"Ah! Alfred! Help me!"

The three raced down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Barbara ripped the towel off of her head and used it to whip at Tim.

"Get back here you little snitch!"

The three heroes came to a screeching halt in the doorway of the kitchen. Alfred stood over them, scarier than the Joker, Bane and Two Face combined.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

The Butler asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dick kicked down the door to Babs' bathroom- again!"

Tim shouted throwing his hands up in the air to make his point. Dick's hand shot out, covering Tim's mouth.

"Mrmmfmrmfmmfmm!"

Robin continued to shout past Dick's hand.

"Ow!"

He shouted withdrawing his hand and examining it. He slapped Tim upside the head. Tim slapped him back harder. Barbara slapped Dick who slapped Barbara and so on. The three continued to slap each other.

"Enough! We have company in this house and you are acting like immature children! You!"

He pointed at Dick.

"Stop destroying this house!"

"You"

He pointed at Tim.

"Stop being so immature!"

"And you!"

He pointed at Barbara.

"Go put some clothes on!"

"Yes Alfred."

The three ran off to do what Alfred told them to do. Alfred nodded in approval. A dark chuckle was heard behind Superman and Alfred. The two whipped around to see Bruce smirking in the other entrance to the kitchen.

"Bruce! Hi!"

Clark said jumping off of his chair.

"Kent."

He nodded at the Kryptonian who smiled.

"Excuse me"

Alfred said ducking out of the kitchen. The sound of someone running up the stairs could be heard. And shouting quickly followed. The sound of several people apologizing could be heard. Before all was at peace in the house once again.

"Just a typical day at Wayne Manor?"

Clark asked looking at his friend. Bruce quirked a brow, stealking Clark's orange juice much to his protest and taking a long drink. He shrugged and grinned.

"Pretty much."


End file.
